A Sweet and Cute Christmas Romance
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Two couples spend a romantic night in a hotel during Christmas, with exchanging gifts and such. Belated Christmas-themed fan fic. Puzzleshipping and Spiritshipping fluff.


Kristine: Hey there folks! It's us again, and you are about to read my next YGO! DM/GX crossover fan fic. This time, it's about Christmas.

Selene: Hey, it's already December 29, and you still insisted in publishing a Christmas – theme fan fic. Would that be okay?

Kristine: Come on, it's just as the saying goes: Better late than never. In fact, I did a little research first on how the Japanese people celebrate Christmas, and I decided to incorporate some interesting stuff into the story.

Selene: *crosses her arms over her chest, glaring with exasperation* Ok, fine. I just sure hope it's worth the trouble you got just to finish it.

Kristine: *sighs in defeat at seeing her yami glare annoyingly at her* Oh well, let's get on with the story. And since my yami's not in the mood right now to talk about the disclaimer, I'll be the one to say about it. The author does not own Yu – Gi – Oh! Duel Monsters, GX, or even the characters there. She just owns the plot. Oh, and thanks to Google for giving me results for the research.

* * *

It was the night of Christmas Eve in Japan, wherein there was snow falling down from the sky because of the winter season. People were walking around in the streets, buying the traditional Christmas cakes that were usually sold in stores or even from cart and sidewalk vendors during that time of the year, or even going to hotels and restaurants in order to make the celebration special with their loved ones and friends. Christmas lights and other decorations were attached to every building, adding a touch of extravagance to the occasion.

Among the crowd of people moving around, two couples were walking towards a hotel in which they had booked reservations for their rooms of their choice. One couple was a pair of look – a – like boys in which they had the same spiky black hair and blonde bangs framing their faces, although they had different heights. The male teen with a short height had a child – like face, with innocent amethyst eyes and pale skin. His mane was edged with violet and there was a small yellow bang positioned at the center of his forehead. The taller teen's face had sharp, handsome features, with vibrant crimson eyes and slightly tanned skin. Compared to the younger teen, his black hair was edged in red, and there were lightning bangs raised up together with the spikes.

The other couple, on the other hand, was composed of a Japanese boy and a male foreigner. The Japanese boy had soft, thick brown hair and amber eyes, while the foreigner had soft, ruffled teal hair and emerald eyes. They both have the same shade of skin, which was light brown.

All four of them had worn scarves around their necks, thick jackets and snow boots, aside from their usual jeans and T – shirts underneath the thick clothing, in order to keep themselves warm despite the cold climate. But still, it couldn't help that whenever they exhale from their mouth, their breath came out as faint white puffs. They have brought bags filled with necessary stuff, like a few change of clothes and their toiletries. They even carried the presents that they'll exchange later on once they come inside their rooms.

"Please, Yami – kun, can you tell us why are we going to the hotel?" Yugi Mutou asked his darker half, Yami, who was holding hands with him as they walked towards the entrance door.

"Yeah, Jesse, why are we going to celebrate Christmas there?" Jaden Yuki cast a curious look at his boyfriend, Jesse Anderson, who did the same thing Yami did. "I mean, we can go somewhere else, or even just stay at home."

"Come on, Jesse and I had suggested that we make the celebration extra special," Yami's voice was a bit pleading. "Besides, we had spent an exorbitant amount for the rooms that we're going to stay in."

"And also, we had to book the reservations as early as possible," Jesse added. "Besides, it won't be easy reserving a room at the last minute, especially with so many couples wanting to get one as well."

Yugi and Jaden sighed, exhaling a puff of breath from each of their mouths. "Alright, let's just sure hope that it'll be meaningful and that it'll be worth the preparation you made for all of us," the amethyst – eyed teen gave in.

By the time they stepped into the door, they immediately approached the reception area. The hotel receptionist, who was at the desk, greeted them warmly, "Good evening, sir. Welcome to the hotel."

"We need the keys for our reserved rooms, please," the blunette said.

The receptionist immediately searched for the keys and placed them onto the desk. "Here you go, sir. These are the keys."

"Thank you," Yami took the keys.

"You're welcome," The receptionist smiled. "Enjoy your stay. Merry Christmas to you all."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," the four boys returned the greeting and walked away from the reception area. The crimson – eyed teen gave one of the keys to the emerald – eyed foreigner. "Here's the key for the room in which you and Jaden will be staying for the night. Yugi and I will have a separate room in order not to disturb each other."

"Thanks," Jesse accepted the key. "Anyway, we'll be going to our respective rooms now. See you later in the morning. Advance Merry Christmas to you and Yugi."

"Advance Merry Christmas, Yami and Yugi," Jaden repeated the greeting as he walked away together with his lover.

"Advance Merry Christmas to you, too," The two look – a – like teens returned the greeting.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Yami and Yugi finished taking a shower and changing into their pajamas before they returned to their hotel room. The room was a mix of both simplicity and functionality, including a varnished brown mahogany closet, and even a medium – sized circular black table and two metallic chairs. The bed was single, containing enough space for both of them, wrapped in pristine white sheets, with two pillows and a blanket overlapping the sheets. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a lamp placed at the top.

"I could say that you made a good decision in choosing this room for both of us," the younger teen commented as Yami closed the door, locked it and switched off the fluorescent light located on the ceiling.

"Thanks, aibou," the former pharaoh smiled as he turned on the lamp. "It's just that I wanted our room to be both functional and comfortable."

Yugi smiled back at his beloved darkness and walked towards the windows at one side of the beige – colored painted walls, gazing at the view of the buildings that were illuminated with various Christmas decorations and the starry night sky, as well as the snowflakes falling down from above. "It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Yami replied, walking towards his hikari and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He rested his cheek against the younger teen's hair, inhaling its sweet strawberry – vanilla scent. "In fact, it's even much more special if you have someone to celebrate this occasion, and I'm really glad that I'm going to spend this moment with you."

"Oh, Yami…" the amethyst – eyed teen breathed, cuddling closer into his beloved's embrace.

"By the way, little one, I have a present for both of us," the elder teen loosened his embrace and walked towards the bag that they had brought with them. He zipped it open and pulled out a red rectangular box tied with a green ribbon. Holding it carefully, he crawled onto the bed with his hikari beside him.

"What's this?" Yugi asked, looking at his other half curiously.

"Open it," Yami replied. "You'll see."

The younger teen hesitated for a bit, but then decided to do as told. He took the box and gently untied the ribbon. He slowly opened the box and his amethyst eyes widened at what he saw.

Inside the box was a pair of necklaces, each containing a pendant that was shaped like a pair of angel wings. The only difference was that the pendants possessed contrasting colors, one white and the other black.

"They're beautiful," Yugi complimented, completely mesmerized by the beauty of the pendants.

"I had them specially made just for both of us," the elder teen explained. "I really wanted to give something memorable, to symbolize our love for each other, so I decided to choose them for both of us."

The hikari couldn't help but to smile at his beloved's words, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he stared deep into the other's crimson irises. "Thank you so much, my darkness, for giving me this present. I'll always treasure it for as long as I live."

"You're welcome, my light," the darkling replied as he took the necklace with the white wings and showed it to Yugi. "I want you to wear this."

The younger teen's smile widened as he watched Yami fastening the necklace around his neck. The crimson – eyed teen couldn't help but to feel joyful at seeing the pendant resting just above his heart. He then took the necklace with the black angel wings and placed it on Yugi's palm. "Now it's your turn. Fasten this around my neck."

Yugi immediately obeyed at the older teen's command and did as told. When he was done, he glanced at the magnificent pendant resting just above the former pharaoh's chest and his lips curved into a smile.

Yami then softly pushed his little love on the bed so that he was on top of him, staring deep into his amethyst eyes. His voice became tender and passionate as he went on. "But most of all, I consider you as the best present I've ever received. I'm really glad that I have you as my beloved."

"Me too," the younger teen whispered, reaching out a hand to caress his cheek. "I'll never ever forget this moment."

Yami's ruby eyes glistened with joy at his words. He then leaned closer to his lover's face, kissing him on the lips. Yugi wound his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss, feeling warmth enveloping his body like a warm blanket.

When they broke the kiss, Yami lay down beside his little love, shrouding their bodies with the blanket before embracing him tightly. The younger boy snuggled closer to him, resting his head against his chest.

Yami kissed his angel on the forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my dear light. I love you so much."

Yugi pressed a soft kiss to his love's cheek in return and greeted, "Merry Christmas to you, too, my beloved darkness. I love you, too." He then let out a yawn. "We should go to sleep now, Yami – kun."

"You're right. We must be very tired from walking," Yami agreed.

"Good night, Yami – kun," the young hikari whispered as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Good night, Yugi," the former pharaoh returned the greeting before joining his little lover into deep slumber.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that this bed looks so comfy," Jaden complimented, flopping onto the bed, wearing his cotton pajamas. He and Jesse had just finished sorting their stuff and taking a shower afterwards to freshen up. Their room was indeed the same as the one reserved by both Yami and Yugi, except that the walls were painted with light blue to make it a bit different.

"I'm really glad that you liked it," Jesse said as he switched off the fluorescent ceiling light and turned the lamp on, also wearing his sleeping outfit. "It's really worth the expensive fee I have to pay just to reserve this room."

The brunette sat up on the bed and stared at the window, entranced by the view of the decorated buildings as well as the tiny snowflakes that fell from the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yep," the emerald – eyed blunette agreed, climbing onto the bed and draping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He rested his chin against his shoulder, following his gaze. "You know what, it somehow reminds me of the view that I've seen back at my hometown every winter season. I would always gaze at it and feel amazed by its brilliance."

"Well, you're indeed lucky that you still experienced it even here in Japan," Jaden's amber eyes shone with delight as he stared at his boyfriend. "After all, it's really rare that it snows here."

"But anyway, I have a present for you," Jesse loosened his hold on Jaden and slipped out of bed. He took a present wrapped with yellow wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon, which was placed beside their bag, and crawled back onto the bed, showing the present to the brunette. "Here, open it."

Jaden immediately accepted the present and started to untie the ribbon. Once the ribbon was removed, he ripped the paper off. He gasped when it was revealed that it was a stuffed toy. That stuffed toy was a Winged Kuriboh plushie, which was similar to the normal Kuriboh, but with small angel wings.

"Wow! It's so cute!" He exclaimed as he clutched the plushie tightly and stared at his boyfriend with joy sparkling in his eyes. "Thanks, Jesse."

"You're welcome," the foreigner smiled tenderly, feeling cheerful that the Japanese teen accepted the gift. "In case you're wondering, I was the one who made it, and it took me months just to finish this."

"Oh yeah, and it reminds me," Jaden set the toy aside and hopped out of bed, taking the present concealed in green wrapping paper and tied with a blue ribbon, also placed beside the bag. He climbed back onto the bed and showed the present to Jesse. "Here's my present for you. Time to discover what's inside."

Jesse held the present in his hands and untied the ribbon carefully. He then ripped the wrapper apart to reveal what's within the package. His emerald eyes widened in surprise when he discovered that it was another stuffed toy, like the Winged Kuriboh plushie Jaden had received. The stuffed toy resembled his spirit monster, Ruby, with a purple – colored body and a white furred stomach. It also had four small legs, a pair of double rabbit – like ears, red eyes, and a long tail with a circular stone at its end.

"Wow, thanks," he said, enthralled by its close resemblance to his precious creature. But then he saw some misplaced stitches on the toy and gasped in surprised. "Hey, how come there are a few crooked stitches there?"

"Oh, sorry, I was having a difficult time stitching the fabric together after stuffing it up," Jaden admitted, laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Pardon me if it's not perfect."

"It's okay," Jesse accepted the flaw, much to the brunette's relief. "Besides, what's most important is that…" He set the Ruby plushie aside and nudged Jaden softly onto the bed, smirking at the surprise look he gave. His voice became gentle and affectionate as he continued. "I have someone to celebrate this occasion with. I'm really glad that I have you to witness it."

Jaden's amber eyes shone with delight at his words. He smiled and raised a hand to touch his cheek. "Yeah, me, too. I'm really happy that I finally had someone to be with, and more importantly, to commemorate this moment with, and I'm really glad that it's you."

The foreigner beamed with happiness and he leaned closer, pressing a passionate kiss to the brunette's lips. Jaden wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss in any way possible.

When they broke the kiss, they smiled into each other's eyes. Jesse lay down on the bed beside Jaden and embraced his lover lovingly. Jaden cuddled closer, resting his head against the blunette's chest.

The emerald – eyed teen pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and greeted. "Merry Christmas, Jaden."

The amber – eyed boy's smile widened as he returned the greeting. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Jesse." He then yawned. "We should rest now for the morning." He then closed his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night to you, too," Jesse replied, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the four male teens checked out of the hotel and walked out of the front door, bringing their bags as well as their opened presents with them. They had just finished eating breakfast at the restaurant inside the hotel. The sun gave off its faint glow in the sky, for it was slightly obscured by clouds that released tiny snowflakes.

"This plushie looks so cute," Yugi commented, holding Jaden's Winged Kuriboh plushie with both hands."

"Jesse was the one who made it," Jaden explained.

"Really, Jesse? Are you the one who made this plushie?" the younger teen's amethyst eyes sparkled with curiosity. "If so, then you must be very good at embroidery."

Jesse's face flushed with embarrassment. "It's not that I'm good with embroidery and stuff. It's just that I wanted to give something special to Jaden. In fact, I was shocked when I discovered some misaligned stitches on my Ruby plushie that he gave me last night, but it's okay, for at least Jaden managed to work hard to give me a present this Christmas."

"Huh, there were misaligned stitches on your plushie?" Yugi gave a questioning look. "Let me see."

The blunette handed his Ruby plushie over to the younger teen. "Here. See it for yourself."

Yugi returned the Winged Kuriboh plushie to Jaden and took the Ruby plushie from Jesse. He scanned for the flawed stitches that the emerald – eyed foreigner mentioned, and found out that he was right. There were indeed some flawed stitches on the toy. He then locked eyes with Jaden with a scolding look, demanding an explanation. "Jaden, what happened to the toy? How come there are some crooked stitches there?"

Jaden chuckled sheepishly with a blush adorning his handsome face, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for the mistake. I'm not that skilled yet in embroidery, but I'll try to practice some other time." He then noticed the necklaces with the angel wing pendants hanging on the necks of the two look – a – like teens. "Hey, nice necklaces. I wonder where you bought them."

"Actually, Yami had these necklaces specially crafted for both of us," Yugi replied, replacing his scolding look with smile as he cast his gaze down at the necklace with the white angel wings. "It's made to show how much Yami loves me, and that I feel the same for him."

"Well, judging from those designs on the pendants, they must be very expensive," the blunette spoke as if he was a jewelry expert.

"But at least, if that's for the sake of expressing our love for each other, it's worth paying a hefty price for them," Yami said. But then something vibrated in his jacket pocket. He slipped his hand into the pocket and pulled out his cellphone, pressing the call button and placing it close to his ear.

"Hello," he started the conversation, but then paused, listening to the voice at the other end of the line. "Sure, we'll go there. See you later."

He cut off the connection and stared at the remaining three male teens with excitement. "Guys, there's a party going on at our place. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jesse perked up.

"Come on, guys, let's go back to our apartment," Yugi commanded. "We must get dressed for the occasion."

"Alright then, let's go!" Jaden yelled, raising his fist in the air, adrenaline running through his veins.

And so, without demur, the two couples immediately ran towards their apartment, getting excited for the party. But more importantly, they had the best time the night before, for they had someone to share the moment with.

* * *

Kristine: So there, the story's finally done. And I'm so sorry guys if I wasn't able to publish it during Christmas day. Gomenasai…*bows down in apology*

Yugi: It's alright, Kristine, at least you managed to work hard in order to come up with it.

Kristine: *straightens up* Are you sure?

Jaden: Yeah, cheer up; at least we still have New Year.

Kristine: Oh yeah, New Year is coming up after a few days. Who wants to come with me in order to buy ingredients for our food to celebrate New Year?

*Yugi, Yami, Jaden and Jesse raised their hands in reply*

Kristine: *raises her fist in the air* Ok then, let's go to the stores! Bring your wallets with you.

*She then exits towards the door with the four male teens following her, bringing their wallets with them.*

Selene: Please review and add to favorites! Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year to you all! *throws lots of candies and distributes cookies and plushies to the readers as compensatory gifts* Wait for me, guys! *Rushes to the door and closes it behind her*


End file.
